


双飞组·婉若游龙

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意小黄歌补全计划 Electric镜面二 强A弱O发情期。捆绑。蒙眼。足交。最后的姿势有参考。最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·婉若游龙

法芮尔从未想过她的圣诞礼物会是安吉拉本人，但眼前令人血脉偾张的一幕却做不得假。

天使仰躺在她们卧室的大床上，全身未着寸缕，仅用金边红丝带绕着遮住敏感部位，松松垮垮地在前胸打了个结，手腕还被一根从床柱延伸过来的细绳绑着，固定在头顶，眼前被蒙了一截丝质白布。白皙的长腿未被束缚，但却一直紧紧并拢着，有些难耐地交替摩擦，时不时还伴随着几声细微的嘤咛。

空气中弥漫的omega信息素甜得发腻，法芮尔难受地解开了自己西装外套和领带扔到一边，而下身的裁体西装裤已经顶起了明显的弧度。中尉有些窘迫地揪住裤腰，咽了咽口水。月末是安吉拉的发情期没错，但谁来告诉她这是个什么情况？

“法芮尔……是你吗……”安吉拉感知到熟悉的alpha信息素，勉强抬起头想找到法芮尔的所在。

“是我，宝贝儿。”中尉走上前半跪在床边，哄着天使重新躺下去，“难受就别起来了，你这是……”法芮尔话说到一半，看见了放在前胸蝴蝶结上的卡片。她拎起来一看，差点没咬掉自己的舌头。

“法芮尔~我是莉娜~安吉拉今天好像在实验室碰到了什么奇怪的东西，整个人一出来就到处找你，遇到谁都动手动脚的。我们没办法就把她送回家了。安娜说可能是发情期被刺激起来了，然后我家亲爱的就让我把博士弄成这样了，你不会生气吧？她说你会很高兴来着~圣诞快乐呀~”

中尉阴沉着脸捏皱了那张卡片，“艾米莉还算你识相，让莉娜来做这个事，要是你碰了安吉拉一个手指头，老子单飞都要把你轰下来，反正头铁不怕狙。”她愤愤地想。法芮尔向来对这个前黑爪的alpha狙击手没什么好感，但都是基于守望先锋的安全考虑，绝不是因为艾米莉在作战时经常调戏她的医生姐姐，绝对不是。

唉，她就是受海力士的前上司所托去当了一天的保镖，怎么回来就变成这样了呢？不过……她瞄了一眼床上性感撩人的天使，脸红得发烫。这样也不赖嘛……

“呜……法芮尔……我好难受……你抱抱我嘛……”安吉拉侧过身子想要离法芮尔的气息更近一些，却因为绳子的关系翻不过去，她瘪起嘴皱紧了眉头。

“好啦，安吉~我来了……没事的……”天使的嗓音因为虚弱听起来酥酥软软的，法芮尔心都化了，忍不住凑过去揽着天使的肩膀，吻上她可爱的唇。

“安吉……我要拆礼物了……”中尉爬上床，沿着唇瓣研磨，慢慢贴着下颌吻到了脖颈和锁骨，同时用手摸索着解开红丝带的蝴蝶结，缓慢拉开了最后一丝掩盖。天使赤裸白皙的胴体映入眼帘，法芮尔居高临下，看得有些痴了。

先从红樱挺立的浑圆开始，不停地揉捏抚弄，加以唇舌舔舐，让它们暖和起来吧；然后是平坦柔软的腰腹，掌心轻轻放上去来回爱抚，也吻一吻那可爱小巧的肚脐吧；最后是被清液浸润的腿间，一点一点地吸吮那些花蜜，一片一片地爱抚那柔嫩的肉瓣吧……

“啊……法芮尔……好舒服……哈……”中尉带着薄茧的手掌在她光裸的肌肤上婆娑，仿佛一路火花带闪电，细细密密的快意累积，安吉拉不由得挺起腰贴近身上人，渴求着更多。微张的唇间不断泄出细碎的呻吟，呵气如兰，引得法芮尔又回到美人颈侧流连忘返，时不时还用力吮出几个可爱的小草莓。

因标记而契合的信息素混成了更为催情的气味，安吉拉觉得自己的下身已经泛滥成灾了。难耐的空虚感迫使她努力抬起腿，想要勾上中尉的腰，结果屈膝时却意外撞上了法芮尔西装裤鼓起的地方。中尉吃痛，一时脱力往后坐了下去。

“天哪……法芮尔……对不起……”安吉拉虽然失去视觉，但下体被膝盖硬生生顶到这种事，光是想想滋味就不好受。

“呼……没事……我缓缓就行……”法芮尔捂着裤裆直喘气，整个人蜷缩起来。

“法芮尔，你……你把小家伙掏出来……我给它按摩一下就好了……”安吉拉伸直腿想寻找中尉的所在，法芮尔轻轻一捞就捏住了那只可爱的玉足。

中尉在白皙的脚面上印下一吻，听话地松开腰带，放出一柱擎天的小家伙。

“安吉拉，我还没帮你解开手腕的绳子，你要怎么……嘶……”法芮尔话卡住了，因为天使的另一只脚已经暗度陈仓地从她的打底白衬衫往下划着线条，轻轻拍到了她勃发的腺体上。

小巧的脚趾头修剪得齐齐整整，圆润透亮，正慢慢将那根挺立的肉柱压倒在中尉的下腹上，随后再微微打侧，开始前后抚弄。

不太平滑的掌纹摩擦柱身带来的新鲜刺激感让中尉一时软了腰，松开了捏在手上的玉足，结果下身的刺激瞬间演变成双重的快感。法芮尔这下彻底坐不直了，她只能勉强撑起手臂抵抗这种可怕的快意。

“现在……应该不痛了吧？”

“哈……安吉……早就不痛了……我都要……射了……”

随着中尉一声低吼，胀痛的腺体抖动着释放出几股白浊的凉液，弄脏了她的白衬衫，也沾上了天使的脚尖。

“哈……法芮尔……你要是不疼了就……啊！”安吉拉的大腿突然被用力掰开来，她感觉到中尉火热的烫刃又徘徊在自己腿心了，“呜……你不是才射吗……”

“宝贝儿……要是你受得住，我其实能操你一整夜的……”中尉扯掉了蒙着天使眼睛的白布，“现在给你看你最喜欢的……”法芮尔一边说着，一边撕开了自己的衬衫扔到一旁，露出伤痕累累的精壮上身。

中尉是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，有力的臂膀，小巧的胸部，结实的腰腹，都令安吉拉非常沉迷。而那些遍布全身的斑驳交错的旧伤，更是拔高了缺憾美的境界。

天使有些迷蒙的湛蓝瞳眸此刻闪闪发亮，被撩拨得不行，加上中尉又坏心地释放出更浓厚的alpha信息素，安吉拉腿根抖了几下，窘迫地发现自己已经性致盎然到去了一次……

“呀……法芮尔你好讨厌！！！”她闭上眼睛羞红了脸。

“真的吗？”法芮尔用腺体前端戳了戳滑腻的腿心，一脸计划通地逗弄着天使，“那我就不进去咯？”

“呜……我……我讨厌的是你……又不是它……”安吉拉梗着脖子狡辩，“快点进来……小坏蛋！”

“好好好~”法芮尔笑着吻了吻天使的嘴角，扶稳她的腰身，“要开始啦……”

“啊……一开始……不要那么深啊……”突然刺入的烫刃一鼓作气顶到了宫口，安吉拉尖叫出声。

“哈……宝贝儿，你里面太湿了，我一下就滑进去了呀……”法芮尔喘息着，艰难地想撤出自己，“你还……一直咬着我不让走……”

“别……说了……好好做……哈啊……”

“……遵命！”

硕大的肉刃不停地撤出又挺进，刮擦出的液体四溅，从交合处滴落到床单上形成湿迹，激烈的肉体碰撞带出的羞人的鼓掌声和啧啧水声在房间里回响，任谁听到了面红耳赤，但当事人都没有精力去注意了。

她们内心唯一所想的，是与面前深陷情欲无法自拔的心上人共赴性事的极乐天堂。

安吉拉光是保持意识去抵挡快感的侵袭都有些勉为其难，她甚至没有感知自己手腕的绳子已经被解开，直到她被法芮尔翻了个身扶起来。

中尉温热的掌心穿过天使的腋下包裹住她的胸房，也支撑着脱力的她免于前倾倒下去。刚泄过一回的腺体从甬道滑了出来，还带有淫糜的浊液勾连，但持久的小家伙很快重振旗鼓，再次拌着液体的润滑顶弄进入。法芮尔紧贴着天使的腰身，低头埋进她馨香的发丝里，舔舐着后颈柔嫩的肌肤。

柔软的胸部被中尉有些发狠地搓扁揉圆，上下抚弄，而法芮尔强悍的腰力也从未泄劲，这样的姿势让她顶得更深。安吉拉抑制不住那些破碎的呻吟，只能伸长手臂后仰试着挽住她，扭过头让彼此能交换一个吻……

最后的最后，已经完全没有力气的安吉拉只能倒在床上任鸡采撷了，但尽职尽责的中尉，还是战斗到了天使的高热彻底消除的那一刻。

等到法芮尔终于可以抱着昏睡的天使躺在浴缸里泡澡时，她觉得没有比这更棒的圣诞节了。

“哼……看在礼物的份上，我就暂时放过那个狙击手好了。”法芮尔一边想，一边温柔地按摩着安吉拉无比受累的腰。

 

#黑百合:单飞法鸡敢切我？头都狙爆你的#

#是的我有一次玩法鸡被对面黑百合夸头铁呢……

 

end


End file.
